


Barefoot

by princedamianos (cuteashale)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/princedamianos
Summary: Kastor has a secret. Damen just wants to play.





	Barefoot

**Author's Note:**

> somebody tell me WHERE all the fics with Damen and Kastor are hiding. pls tell me. I'm so starved for content I wrote my own.

Damen tumbled end over end, bare feet slapping the sand as he propelled himself upright and took off running. Behind him, Kastor shouted his name, his heavier footfalls kicking up sand with each step.

 

He hadn’t meant any harm when he’d snagged the note from Kastor’s grip while his brother was sat beneath a crooked tree on the beach, tucked away in the shade. He’d wanted Kastor’s attention instead of having it stolen by that boring, wrinkled parchment, and so he’d taken it. The surprise and immediate red that blossomed to life on Kastor’s cheek was just a bonus. One look and Damen had taken off at a run, laughing gleefully.

 

Now, several minutes later, Kastor’s voice was getting closer and Damen had exhausted most of his hiding spots. He darted left, scrambling for a hold on one of the rocks that made up a sort of ledge that he and Nikandros take turns climbing up and leaping off. He was nearly at the top, skinny arms and legs straining to pull his body up there, stolen note bitten between his teeth, when he felt a hand grab his ankle.

 

He yelled, grip gone slack in surprise, and bumped his head on the rock as Kastor tugged him away from it. The note fluttered to the sand at their feet as he squirmed around in his brother’s arms and grinned at him, gap-toothed smile on full display.

 

“You menace,” Kastor said, out of breath and scowling. He held Damen under the arms, shaking him like a ragdoll as Damen laughed and pushed his bare toes into Kastor’s stomach.

 

“You caught me!”

 

Kastor huffed, swinging Damen beneath his arm like he was carrying a book, not a seven-year-old. “Yes, and I might very well throw you back out to sea. What has father told you about stealing?”

 

Damen rolled his eyes, one hand clinging to Kastor’s chiton as Kastor bent down to retrieve his note. “That it’s wrong,” he recited. “But you were ignoring me!”

 

“And what am I doing now?”

 

“Playin’ with me.”

 

Kastor grunted and dropped him abruptly. Damen hit the sand with a soft thud and scrambled onto his back like a crab before hopping to his feet and bouncing around Kastor. “What’s the note say that’s so important, huh? Is it from father? _For_ father?” He tried to grab it again, but Kastor held it above his head, well out of Damen’s reach even if he jumped.

 

“It’s none of your business.” Kastor spun on his heel and began walking away. Damen followed. He grabbed Kastor’s arm and hung on even as his brother attempted to shake him off. “Damen!”

 

“Tell me,” Damen whined.

 

“It’s from a friend!” Kastor finally snapped. He stopped walking and turned to Damen, cheeks once again flush with color. “A female friend.”

 

Damen’s eyes went very big and very round. He opened his mouth and yelled, as loud as he possibly could:

 

“ _Kastor has a girlfriend!”_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hit me with those sweet sweet kudos and comments before you go


End file.
